I'm Ready
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Misty and Cordelia have been dating for a month now and things are getting a little heated. Misty's finally ready. First time foxxay sexy times. Smut!


Cordelia ran her hand through wild curls as Misty's lips trailed soft kisses along her jaw line. They'd been together for a little over a month now, and every moment had been almost perfect. Ever since she had accidently confessed her feelings for the girl and learned that Misty felt the same way, they'd been together. That made sharing a bed easier now that Cordelia could actually hold Misty like she wanted to.

She felt the kisses move back to her lips and she moaned into the warm mouth pressed to hers. Misty deepened the kiss then and Cordelia tightened her grip on the girl's hair trying to pull her even closer. She ground herself into the girl's lap and felt Misty gasp into her mouth. She would have to stop soon. She couldn't let herself get too worked up.

Misty grabbed her hips and pulled them down and closer to her to grind against her again and Cordelia could feel her arousal building. She pulled her mouth away and caught her breath, "Misty, baby, you can't do that or I'll have to go take care of myself in the shower," Misty moaned at that and leaned back in to bring their lips together again.

"Why would ya do that, Dee? Ya can take care of yourself with me," Cordelia pulled back to look into her eyes and saw the swamp witch nod, "I'm ready. I'm so ready. Please make love ta me?" Cordelia nodded quickly and pulled Misty's face to her in a crushing kiss.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this you know. If it's me you're worried about, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured. And if it's just the thought of me getting off without you then you can always watch," Cordelia winked and Misty's eyes clouded over.

"Ya would let me watch?" Cordelia nodded and bit her lip, "Maybe later. Right now, I want to feel ya," Cordelia smiled and brought their lips together again. She felt Misty's hands move from her hips to her waist and grab the hem of her sleep shirt. Misty broke the kiss to look into her eyes and Cordelia nodded before she pulled the shirt over her head. The swamp witch leaned in immediately and took a nipple in her mouth.

Cordelia threw her head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of the swamp witch below her. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Misty giggled and switched to the other nipple before giving it the same treatment and pulling away with a pop. Misty sat up and laid Cordelia down with her on top of the Supreme. Cordelia ran her hands down Misty's back before removing the girl's shirt. She grinned at the girl above her and leaned forward to kiss at each breast. She trailed a hand down a toned stomach and heard Misty's breath hitch.

Cordelia brought their mouths together again before wrapping her arms around Misty's waist and grabbing her ass hard. Misty groaned at the feeling and Cordelia pulled her down as she arched her own hips up to grind together. They moaned at the contact and Cordelia looked into Misty eyes searchingly. She saw only love and lust and pushed the girl's sleep shorts down her legs and threw them off the bed. Misty sat straddling her and ground her hips onto Cordelia who moaned at the feeling of heat she could feel through the girl's panties.

The Supreme brought a hand down and cupped the woman through her underwear causing Misty to moan and grind into her hand. Cordelia gasped at the feeling of how wet Misty already was, "Oh my, baby. You're so ready for me," Misty nodded with clouded eyes and Cordelia removed the last piece of clothing that Misty had on. She looked into blue eyes one final time and only touched the girl when Misty nodded to her.

Cordelia ran her fingers through wet heat and moaned at the feeling of Misty. "You're so wet, Misty," Misty only nodded and Cordelia teased lightly at her clit causing the swamp witch to whimper and look down at her. "Are you absolutely sure, baby?" Misty nodded eagerly and Cordelia slowly pushed a finger into Misty.

The swamp witch threw her head back and let out a low moan before feeling Cordelia slowly remove the finger and repeat the action. She closed her eyes at the feeling of her girlfriend inside of her and began to move her hips with the hand. Cordelia reached up to play at her nipples as Misty rode her and the swamp witch moaned again before snapping her head up and locking eyes with Cordelia.

"More," It was barely spoken, but Cordelia heard her. She added a second finger and Misty let out a guttural groan before doubling the movements of her hips. Cordelia pounded into her and could tell Misty was close. She placed her thumb on the woman's clit and circled it feeling Misty beginning to clench around her fingers. Just a few more thrusts later and Misty was coming around her fingers and calling out her name. Cordelia helped her ride out her high and slowly removed her fingers causing Misty to whimper at the loss of contact.

Cordelia locked eyes with the swamp witch before sucking her fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. Misty's eyes clouded over again before she spoke up, "Can I try that now?"


End file.
